1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method in a data processing system for creating, registering and managing the document or program, wherein the method includes determining whether or not the content of stored data is a valid data which remains as created and stored by the authorized user, and if improper rewrite is made, detecting the face that the rewrite has been made.
2. Related Background Art
It is conventionally common practice that a document is created on a computer, and stored as a file.
When this document file is used in the joint work by a plurality of users, a method has been adopted in which under the operating system, the file is shared among the plurality of users and other users are inhibited from the access to the file.
For example, in a UNIX operating system, the permission for the write, the reference (read), and the execution into each file can be given to the owner of the file, the group of joint work, and other users.
In such a system, when a certain file is shared within the group, and the users out of the group is inhibited from changing the file, a method is taken in which the users within the group are permitted to write the file, but the users out of the group are inhibited from writing, so that the file can be shared only within the group.
However, with the conventional example, the permission for writing or reading a certain file is only given the owner of file, the group and other users. Also, the justification of the document is assured by inhibiting the unauthorized user from writing or reading. Accordingly, there were following problems.
1. It is not possible to meet a requirement of recognizing the rewrite if any, although the rewrite by others is permitted. PA1 2. When the group for dealing with each file is different, a number of groups are created, in which the members of each group are registered, and the group corresponding to each file belongs must be registered, so that the management becomes very complicated. PA1 3. When the rewrite by the super user (user having all rights for any file) or the false rewrite by the authorized user is made, there is no indication for the alteration.